A fluid circulation apparatus for circulating fluid through a fluid ejection head in a circulation path is known. The fluid ejection apparatus includes pressure sensors respectively upstream and downstream of the fluid ejection head of the circulation path. In such a fluid ejection apparatus, the pressure of a nozzle is calculated from the pressure values measured by the pressure sensors.